Stole My Heart
by 599dg
Summary: jess aspires to be a big fashion designer one day. when her friend drags her to a one direction concert one night, she realises she might be falling for one of them. but when jess gets her internship at a fashion magazine, what will happen if the fate of love causes them to cross paths again with jess landing the job of head celebrity stylist? T just in case . . .
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! this is my first fanfic so be nice :) also kindly rate and review because im not sure if i should continue this story. i know it seems boring at the moment but i promise there will be alot of one direction stuff :D**

"C'mon Jana!" I shouted up stairs.

"Just a minute!" came the muffled reply.

"Seriously, we are going to miss your concert! I know that you'll KILL me if we don't go!"

"Alright alright alrigghhhtttt, I'm coming downstairs. How do I look?"

I stared at her in awe

"Perfect as usual."

It was so unfair the way that Jana looked in comparison to just about every single other girl on the entire planet. She was beautiful. Its like you could look at her for years on end because you would be glued to the fucking spot staring at her. EVEN if you were straight. She had this long dark chocolate coloured hair with blonde tips, but it didn't look cheap and it blended really well. She seemed to have the type of hair that just never got dirty or greasy or dry. It was just long and shiny and clean. She had almond shaped dark brown eyes, as she was Eurasian, that were the kind that kind of looked like they had eyeliner on them when they didn't. She had tan skin and was very tall with a model like body, filled out in all the right places. Next to her, I felt like the squat little blonde kid who wore too much makeup. Although I knew I wasn't. I just wasn't Jana.

Anyway back on track, we were about to go to the stupid one direction concert Jana had begged (yeah, and maybe just possibly slightly bribed. . ) me into going to. To be honest, I didn't understand what all the hype was about. They were five decent looking guys who could sing. And that was all. They weren't gods, or idols or the reasons of life. And to all their fans, I mean they all wanted to be Mrs Styles, or Mrs Tomlinson, whoever they were I didn't know the names. But to the band, all these girls were just random faces, the ones of people we see off the street. These girls knew everything about them, but they nothing about these girls. They had to wake up from their dream, reenter the real world.

For the concert I had gone with my bright red high-waisted shorts and a white shirt with a navy blazer. I also wore white vans. it all went really well with my tan skin. I had tried not to overdo the makeup, but I guess I'm just a miserable fail at that. But I mean really, who could blame me I had these purple bags under my eyes, from all the late-night proposals ive been writing. Im trying out for an internship for a fashion magazine in London. Jana had come down clad in one direction everything. Shed written all their names into her white denim short shorts with little love hearts everywhere with a big 1D across her butt. Then she had a one direction shirt, one direction earrings, one direction wristband, one direction necklaces, one directions names written in red sharpie all over her white vans and their named written onto her arm with lipstick. She had seriously gone super fan.

"Wow, I think need to have some more one direction on you, we are going to their concert for gods sake! haha" I teased

She gave me a big smile with her white teeth.

"c'mon we really need to go!"

I groaned inwardly

"Remember you promised me a shopping trip tomorrow" I reminded her

"Oh yeah, yeah whatever, just shush, I promise you will love them!" she giggled.

"I don't think so" I grumbled to myself. But I had to remind myself this was for Jana. So I got into her little black buggy and off we drove into the night.

The concert was loud. To be honest I hardly remember most of the night, as it was all such a blur. From what I remember they had some decent songs, and there was a lot of noise lots of screaming fans, lights. Jana was having the time of her life. I had gotten a headache so went to the bathroom for a little break. Seeing that I had gotten some texts from my boyfriend Byron to call him, I did just that.

"Hello?"

"Hey Byron, its me. Why do you need to speak to me so urgently? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I guess I mean, umm well I think we might need to talk Jess."

"Oh.. Um ok.." I stammered worriedly.

"Yeah, I mean Jess lately I just feel like we aren't as close as we used to be. We aren't even in the love category anymore we are just acquaintances."

"Your point being Byron?" I asked furiously. He couldn't seriously be breaking up with me now?

"Well I just don't think we're right for each other jess. I mean this was always going to happen wasn't it? I mean what if you did get your internship at that fashion magazine in London? What was I going to do?"

At that point I felt mean and selfish. Byron had a point. During this whole time, I had not once thought about the consequences of my internship for him.

" You know Byron your right. I'm sorry. I didn't think about you at all. It was mean, and selfish. But can we please just work this out?" I was pleading now. I know I sounded desperate but I need him… Didn't I? i mean maybe i didnt. i was grasping onto him like he was my new patented Louis Vuitton handbag. he was an accessory, a good looking one may i add, but i realised that i didnt need him.

"byron? you there? you want to know something? thank you for this. we are not in the slightest good for eachother. we need a change. go have fun with Kathleen."

"how did you know it was Kathleen?"

"byron, seriously you've been drooling all over the girl since she first set foot in the mechanics store. go"

and then i hung up on him. just like that. i tapped the_ end call_ button. and it was just like that. i was officially off the hook. and the strangest thing, i wasnt sad. i felt free, excited. i headed back into the auditorium to our seats. jana was still going crazy, she was even crying.

"you look like a wet panda" i laughed

she looked back at me a huge smile lit up on her mascara stained cheeks.

"i dont fucking careeeeee!" she laughed and continued to sing and jump around.

i resigned and sat down on my chair. i decided to listen to their song:

___i, i wanna save ya, wanna save ya heart tonight_

___hell only break ya leave ya torn apart oh - _

these one direction blokes were pretty top notch. i shut my eyes and let myself get lost in the music. suddenly the crowd erupted into screams. jana was probably the loudest.

"whatt is it?" i opened one eye and looked up at Jana

"one direction our coming into the crowd!"

well that was great for them. i just my eyes and lay back on the chair.i had just about adjusted into all the noise whn it stopped so abruptly. i looked up at jana to ask but she was frozen to the spot, her chocolate eyes shining. all she could to was point. i followed her bright red tipped finger. and standing over me were none other than one of the boys of one direction. He had baby blue eyes and fake platinum blonde hair. i could see the brown showing from underneath. nevertheless he was gorgeous.

"whats your name?" he asked me with a mid-heavy irish accent.

"Jessie" i replied tiredly.

"ladies and gentleman Jessie over here stole our hearts tonight. lets give her a round of applause as she comes on up!"

"no, actually i don't -" i protested as the boy pulled me through the crowds of screaming girls and onto the stage. he pulled me up and i felt the white lights blind me. i could see all the jealous faces of every girl out there. i felt awkward and insecure. i stifled a half hearted laugh and attempted to walk off stage, but another boy, this one with a striped t-shirt and a brown flick of hair caught hold of my hand. he dragged me back up.

"hey jessie, do you know that you are every beautiful?" he said into the mic.

i felt my face go the colour of my shorts. and suddenly the five of them were parading around me singing the only one direction song i actually knew, Thats What Makes You Beautiful.

_your insecure, don't know what for_

_your turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or_

i slowly looked around and caught a glimpse of each one of was the baby faced boy who had brought me up on stage, and the stripy boy who had pulled me to the centre of it. then there was this really fit young guy, with dark wavy locks and dark puppy dog eyes. he had an angelic voice and he looked very sensible, but still a lot of fun in the bedroom. oh god jess, you are a fucking mess. haha that rhymed, ok on with it. then there was a kid, probably no older than me, with a malicious green, the cutest dimples and green sparkling eyes. atop his head was a sea of dark curls. and the i caught eyes with the last one. time seemed to stop. he had beautiful dark eyes, that were like huge amber orbs, with the same mascara outlining. he had think long dark lashes that seemed to tangle me up in their clutches. his chiselled face was one of an angel with a jawline to die for. he was ripped too, i could see the muscles through his thin grey had a sort of raven glossy quiff, that was the height of sexiness on him. and best of all, he had a killer voice. it was all so strange. after that i couldn't stop looking over at the boy. and after about three or four "secret" glimpses over his way, he finally caught my gaze. i wanted to turn away, but i couldn't. those eyes, they were hypnotizing. and he seemed to stop singing for a moment. he just gazed back, mysterious and brooding. i started sweating and my insides were flipping around, yet i stayed calm and collected on the outside. i gave him a sheepish grin. and then just like that, it was over. i walked down the stage in a trance and back to me seat, gaining the jealous glares of hundreds of girls on the way. and i fell back into my seat.

"what just happened?" jana seemed dazed too.

"i dont know, but jana, i think im in love."

**kk, dno if it was good please rate! and review . . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

"What. Just. Happed?"

To say the least Jana was excited. More than excited, the girl was about to shit her pants.

"YOU got called up on stage to meet one direction! I am so jealous!"

I laughed as we pulled into my driveway.

"See you tomorrow babes"

"Bye haha" I called over my shoulder. I knocked on the heavy brass knocker. About 2 seconds later my mother opened the door. My mother is a very short and stout artificially blonde soccer mom. The kind that practically lives in a tracksuit and ponytails? Yuch. Anyway she's generally over-excited and jumpy but really over protective. Who can blame her she's a single mom to an only child. But today she just seemed . . . especially excited.

" Hey mom, why so happy?" I laughed.

"Oh my goodness, honey, I'm just so proud of you! My little girl, I mean. . " And then she kinda threw herself onto me crying, a total mess. Don't get me wrong I love my mother, but sometimes she scares the hell outta me.

"heya mom, its ok haha. Want to tell me what's going on?"

I don't really know what happened. She kind of started jumping around getting really excited. Her whole face went red I thought she was going to explode.

" You got excepted!"

And then I felt just like my mother. About to fucking explode with happiness.

"OH MY GOD MOM! SHOW ME THE LETTER! WHICH MAGAZINE IS IT?" we went into the kitchen and she handed it to me.

_Dear Ms McLeod,_

_You have been excepted into our internship program here at Fashion Scouts. You, I'm sure will be very pleased to here that we have placed you at Vogue_

_London. We have placed you as internship, but do well enough and you might be placed a job._

_Good luck!_

_Marie Winters_

_Head Scout_

I read it ten times over and over, I just couldn't register that I, Jessie McLeod, ACTUALLY got an internship at Vogue. _Vogue. _It was nuts. And amazing. And the best fucking moment of my life! I swear I was born to just _read_ this letter. This was my childhood dream, to work as a fashion designer. But Vogue? That just put the icing on the cake. I never in a million years could have dreamed for this to happen.

"Oh god mom" I whispered, my shining eyes reflected in her teary ones.

She gave me a huge hug

"I always knew you would do it. Do me proud huh?"

And I hugged her back, standing there so naïve with absolutely no idea of what I was about to experience, personally, mentally and physically.

_2 weeks later –_

I. HATE. PLANES.

Seriously, I don't think its normal to have vomited 26 times on a 14 hour flight. I could have sworn one of the stewardesses was ready to kill me. Then again, I would kill me too, if someone barfed two times in a row on my new Prada kitten heels. Then again, hers were probably target, not prada. God why are you being such a bitch today Jess? Guess its just jetlag. I was towing my black and gold striped suede suitcase down the ramp from London airport. I got to the big front doors and I stepped out into the open. Ha, I felt like I was in one of those movies, you know with the goodie-two-shoed heroine who suddenly moved to the big city, standing there all starry eyed. Then I realized people were watching me so I awkwardly found my way to the tube, and got on. I couldn't believe I was really here. In London. The home of the spice girls, and Burberry and Simon Cowell (don't judge me). it was every girls=s dream come true. I decided to text jana.

_Hey, im actually here! Can u believe it?_

_I know I cant. This is my reason for living_

_Xx_

**Haha, ye I kno. Enjoy babes miss u already**

**Xx**

_Kk ily. _

**Ily 2. Txt me when u get to Vogue!**

I shut my phone as the tube came to a halt.

_We have arrived at bellsize park. _A formal female voice informed us though the over head speaker. Not quite yet for me. Unless I wanted to walk 2 miles to work everyday. God I was exhausted. I decided to sit down and have a little nap

I awoke with the tube settling at a grinding halt. We were in the heart of London I jumped to my feet grabbing my suitcase handle and scurried out and into the open. I could see it all. Trafalgar square, the shops, the bustle, the double decker busses, the tourists, the street peformers. Oh and great the rain. It came pouring down drenching me to the bone. Then again what do you expect, its London. I needed to find 12c, Meredith grove. Took me a lot of asking and wrong turns. Id say a good 45 minutes.

But I finally found the apartment building with the dingy little hallway that belonged to my Aunt Katelyn. She had given me her apartment so she could go and travel the world. With what money I don't know. If I had money to travel the world, I sure as hell wouldn't be living in a place like this. I climbed the stairs and turned to the brown door of 12c. I turned the key in the lock, opened the door and hauled my bag in. the dropped it with a first thought was, was Aunt Katelyn fucking colorblind? What the hell was this? It was a retro style room with orange and yellow tiles on the floor, a hideously dark green kitchen, a little old television and a deep blue rug. That was all squished into the first room. There was an itchy sickly green couch showed against the window sill which gave me the wonderful and expensively beautiful view of an alleyway filled with rubbish bins and some creeps window directly across from me. I shivered and drew the moth-eaten curtains. The there was a tiny, mind I say dirty, bathroom complete with a half functioning toilet, and a shower that sprouts green water. Could this day get any better? Because I mean seriously, I was having the TIME of my life. NOT. Well Jess keep a happy face. Tomorrow you start your internship at Vogue. This is your moment to shine! Go get some rest. I found the dingy bedroom with a little wooden single bed to the one side. I put my suitcase by the door and was about to fall onto the bed, when I saw an envelope on my pillow. Oh it was nothing much, just aunt Katelyns version of "welcome" and how to look after the place. Because she works soooo hard to keep it tidy right? Oh and to remember to feed her cat Mr. Tibbles. Okay fine, off to bed now – cat? Oh shit Katelyn you didn't seriously leave me in care of your cat? Sure enough, as in right on que, a small ginger cat leaped onto my bed and fell asleep right on my pillow. Positivity Jess, positivity . . .


End file.
